songs of the lost duelist
by the vampire armond
Summary: chazz and jaden sing at a party AXC
1. Chapter 1

songs of the lost duelist

summary:I'm not good at summaries AXC

genre:romance

rate:T

disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx or it's charaters...sadly

an:this is my first storie so be nice and if I get any flames i'll just delete them

* * *

Ch.1 this could be anywhere in the world

Chazz set up the stage says to jaden "Why are we singing in this festival again. " Jaden said "because then you can impress Alexis and I can have someone to sing with." Chazz says "right"

Later at the festival

Chazz and jaden were on stage about to sing. Chazz spotted Alexis and thought to himself** "this is for her"**

They began singing

_[Jaden_ This town has its claws buried in my neck  
This town, it takes lives, without mercy, without hate

_[Chazz_ The streets are in distress  
The sun suffocates behind darkened skies

_[jaden_ The grass is growing on top of my feet  
I'm sinking, won't be long, before I'm too deep to run

_[Chazz_ The line up seems endless  
Underneath the salvation signs.

_[Jaden_ We are the dead ones, we are the lost cause  
we are the bend before the break. Our steps seal our fate.

_[Chorus:_ chazz  
Because this city, this city is haunted  
By ghosts (ghosts) from broken homes (homes)  
Because this city, this city is haunted  
And there's no hope (hope) left for these souls (souls).

Alexis looked at the stage and was amazed at how good they both are, she looked at Chazz and thought "**he is trying so hard for me.**"

_[Chazz_ Every step I take I leave a small piece  
of myself behind. Soon there will be nothing left.

_[Jaden:_ The cracks in the pavement,  
Match the cracks in their weathered skin

_[Chazz:_ The sky's a brick wall  
The ground's a juggernaut  
Each day they get a bit closer  
Between them, I am caught.

_[Jaden:_ I stare in amazement;  
I can't believe this is where I live.

_[Chazz:_ Every breath I take I feel my lungs seal  
This breeze feels more like shards of glass I'm more scars than skin

_[Chorus: chazz_  
Because this city, this city is haunted  
By ghosts (ghosts) from broken homes (homes)  
Because this city, this city is haunted  
And there's no hope (hope) left for these souls (souls).

Chazz looked at Alexis and winked at her making her blush.

_[Jaden:_ our steps seal fate, our steps seal fate.

both

This is our celebration  
Come join the lost souls  
_[x2_

_[Chazz:_ This city, this city is haunted.

_[Jaden:_ Oh! Walk with us. Oh! Down. Walk with us.

_[Chorus:_ chazz  
This city, this city is haunted  
By ghosts (ghosts) from broken homes (homes)  
Because this city, this city is haunted  
And there's no hope (hope) left for these souls (souls).

At the end of the song the crowd burst into applause

Jaden says "we are not done we will party all year If we have to!"

Alexis cheered them on really loud, she thought it was really good and couldn't wait to see more.

This could be anywhere in the world – alexisonfire


	2. Chapter 2

songs of the lost duelist

summary:like I said before AXC

genre:romance

rate:T

disclaimer:me no own yugioh gx...me wish though

an: here chapter two

* * *

Ch.2 old time rock N' roll

Chazz tunes his guitar and starts the next song

Just take those old records off the shelf,  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself,  
Today's music ain't got the same soul,  
I like that old time rock and roll.

Don't try and take me to a disco,  
You'll never even get me out on the floor,  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door,  
I like that old time rock and roll.

Alexis was laughing at Chazz and Jaden dancing on stage.

Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll.

Won't go and hear 'em play a tango,  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul,  
There's only one sure way to get me to go,  
Start playin' old time rock and roll.

Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll.

She called to them "you guys can dance really well"

Call me a relic call me what you will,  
Say I'm old fashioned say I'm over the hill.  
Today's music ain't got the same soul,  
I like that old time rock and roll.

Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll.

Jaden says "that was a fun one now lets rock for real.

Old time rock N' roll – bob seger


	3. Chapter 3

songs of the lost duelist

summary: do I need to say it

genre:romance

rate:T

disclaimer:I don't own yugioh gx or toast

an: chapter 3 yay

* * *

Chazz smiles and says to jaden "how about we start to rock"

Jaden says "oh yea"

And they start the next song

You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Because you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold

Alexis and the whole crowd started mossing

Alexis met up with jasmine and Mindy in the crowd and said "this is an awesome concert"

Jasmine says "you're only enjoying it because Chazz is singing

Alexis blushed

Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?

What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
And behind it all there's a price to be paid  
For the blood  
On which we dine  
Justified in the name of the holy and the divine

Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?

Chazz throw off his jacket into the crowd and Alexis caught it.

Jaden tried to not laugh……Chazz punched him in the arm.

So naive  
I keep holding on to what I want to believe  
I can see  
But I keep holding on and on and on and on

Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees? _[8X_

Jaden and Chazz stopped singing and got ready for the next song

Alexis was watching them and watched Chazz take off his shirt and just put a black long coat on himself revealing his chest. Alexis blushed a dark shade of red and a bunch of girls cheered in the crowd and some chanted for jaden to take off his shirt too.

Nine inch nails-the hand that feeds


	4. Chapter 4

songs of the lost duelist

summary: no I'm not doing this forget it

genre: romance/humor

rate:T

disclaimer: do I need to say it I do not own yugioh gx and I do not own the world but I tryed

an:yeah 4 I'm on a roll

* * *

**Ch 4 Prayer of the Refugee**

Jaden starts trying to get the crowd into it and Chazz is tuning his guitar and then he satr playing and the song starts.

Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
and the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew.

Before we packed our bags  
and left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Chazz walks right on to the crowds hands and they started carry him why he stood on there hands playing.

Down!

We are the angry and the desperate,  
The hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet,  
And always did what we were told.

But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,  
In the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up  
everything you've known.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Chazz gets back on stage after falling into the crowd because Alexis couldn't hold him not that she tried to hard and he almost landed on her but landed on his feet in front of her and said "nice try Alexis" she blushed.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

So open your eyes child,  
Let's be on our way.  
Broken windows and ashes  
are guiding the way.

Keep quiet no longer,  
We'll sing through the day,  
Of the lives that we've lost,  
And the lives we've reclaimed.

Go!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Jaden did a flip on stage which to Chazz meant he was showing off to the girls.

Don't hold me up…  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't hold me up…  
(I don't need your help)  
No! No! No!  
Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't hold me up!  
(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)  
Don't let me down, down, down, down, down!

The song ended and they both got ready for the next song and then Chazz said to the crowd "I will ask you not to grope or attempt to grope me thank you." Jaden says "what about me." Chazz says "you would like it and who wants to grope you"

Jaden yells "hey"

**Prayer of the Refugee-rise against**


	5. Chapter 5

songs of the lost duelist

summary:...what do you want form me?

genre:romance with some humor

rate:T

disclaimer:I don't own pancakes and yugioh gx...hanhan moo

an:yay ch 5 I'm really getting into this

* * *

Ch 5 **Silhouettes**

Chazz says to jaden "now we got them more into it I think we give them more fun won't you agree." Jaden nodes his head and starts to play wildly to the song.

Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
they won't let me go the wrong way  
my mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
in the end all the sinners have to pay  
but...

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't Wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't Wanna live like my father  
I don't Wanna give up before i die

Chazz jumps off one of the amps he was standing on and twists in the air not missing a beat and still singing.

He worked so hard his bones are breaking  
he wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
his good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
I don't ever want to end up like he did  
and...

Alexis, jas, and Mindy were rocking out with the rest of the crowd, and jas and Mindy were picking on Alexis to about liking chazz.

When I have kids  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't  
I'll tell them this  
there's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough

Jaden says to the crowd "form now on chazz sings alone why I'll play the guitar to the songs. Someone in the crowd yelled "good no one wants to hear you any way."

But in a teasing way and they all know it was Atticus.

**Silhouettes-smile empty soul**


	6. Chapter 6

songs of the lost duelist

summary:[stares at butterfly flying by what I have add

genre:romance bit of humor

rate:T

disclaimer:I is not owning peanuts or yugioh gx

an:hn

* * *

Ch 6 **Soldiers**

Chazz says to jaden "you better hope this works or I'll hurt you." Jaden says "don't worry"

(Sirens)

On your feet, who's with me  
On your feet, who's with me Right

One world, made better, in slaight, heart bitter  
There is no compromise, your pain your worth your sacrifice

On your feet, who's with me  
On your feet, let's go

Every time I see inside you I see myself within you  
Let's go

Chazz pauses and smiles and starts singing again

(Whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah)This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
All for one, let's go

On your feet, who's with me

Lock tide, hold steady  
There it goes stand ready, there is no compromise  
Your pain your worth your sacrifice

On your feet, who's with me  
On your feet, let's go

The crowd is singing with him, Alexis even got closer to see him jumping around.

Every time I see inside you I see myself within you  
Let's go

(whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah)This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
One for all, we're coming

Every time I see inside you I see myself within you, don't let that fade away

Chazz looks at Alexis and smiles then walks over and bends over to the crowd and sings. Alexis blushed as he got closer and thought _**"oh no please go back if you see me blushing I'll die."**_

go

(whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah)This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
Our soldiers, let's go

(whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah)This is for the soldiers  
(whoah, yeaheah) This is for the soldiers  
All for one, we're coming

Chazz smirked into the crowd and did a backflip and landed on his feet. Jaden faked coughed "hypocrite" Chazz glared at him.

Every time I see inside you I see myself within you, don't let that fade away  
Every time I see inside you I see myself within you, don't let that fade away

**Soldiers-drowning pool**


	7. Chapter 7

**songs of the lost duelist**

**summary:...AXC**

**genre:romance with a bit of humor**

**rate:T**

**disclaimer:I don't own yugioh gx**

**an:hahahahhahahah I have caputered chazz and are making him sing these**

**chazz:why me**

**me: because jaden sucks**

**jaden : hey no one loves me**

**blaire: I do**

**me:okay back to the story**

* * *

**Ch 7 What I've done**

Chazz smirks as he knows what song is next.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'Cause I've Drawn Regret  
For the Truth  
Of a Thousand Lies

[Pre-Chorus  
So let Mercy Come  
And Wash Away  
What I've Done

Chazz looks though the crowd and sees Alexis and smiles.

[Chorus  
I've Faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done

Put to rest  
What you Thought of Me  
Well I Cleaned this Slate  
With the Hands of Uncertainty

[Pre-Chorus

Alexis blushes as chazz smiles at her.

[Chorus

For What I've Done  
I'll start again  
and whatever pain may come  
today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!!

[Chorus

What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done

Chazz looks at jaden and says "when is this going to end."

Jaden smirks and says "sorry not for another week."

"Oh boy" says chazz.

**What I've done – linkin park**


	8. Chapter 8

songs of the lost duelist

summary:hanhan moo AxC

genre:romance/humor

rate:T for damn wait this is not a spelling bee...man I was riped off

disclaimer:PANCAKES WILL DESTORY THE WORLD and i don't own yugioh gx

me:hanhan moo

chazz:why me

jaden:because your lucky

chazz:if you forget your in here to

jaden:I know [sniffes

me:jaden shut up no one cares about you, you were adopted

chazz:told you

jaden[runs crying into cornor realises room is round cryes harder

me and chazz: patheic

* * *

Ch8 life is beautiful 

Chazz looks up at the sky and thinks _**wow how long do I have to do this?**_

Jaden looked at him and smiled and whispered "just do the damn songs."

Chazz muttered "yeah yeah"

You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth  
Until you learn to lie

You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke  
There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive

Chazz looked into the crowd and saw Alexis smiling sadly at the song.

Just open your eyes  
just open your eyes  
and see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
that no one will cry at my funeral?

I know some things that you don't  
I've done things that you won't  
There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home

I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse  
It took a funeral to make me feel alive

Chazz dropped to his knees in dramatic effect which had a lot of people laughing Alexis was laughing the hardest.

Just open your eyes  
just open your eyes  
and see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
that no one will cry at my funeral?

Just open your eyes  
just open your eyes  
and see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
that no one will cry at my funeral?

Chazz pretend to look really sad. Which made jaden laugh and for that chazz kick him off stage saying "no one loves you, you were adopted."

Just open your eyes  
just open your eyes  
and see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
that no one will cry at my funeral?

Just open your eyes  
just open your eyes  
and see that life is beautiful.  
Will you swear on your life,  
that no one will cry at my funeral?

Chazz ended the song and said "think it's time for a duet"

Life is beautiful-sixx am


	9. Chapter 9

songs of the lost duelist

summary:AxC

genre:romance /humor

rate:T

disclaimer:me no understand english...and me no own yugioh gx

a/n:hey I'm probly ending this next ch but I might change my mind

a/n2:heaven11 thanks for all the reviews and if you ever want me to write a story for you I will

a/n3:if anyone wants me to make a short story I'll consider it if it's an anime or show i've seen or know something about and i only do anime/manga/cartoons storys.

chazz:sure you do

me:chazz you want to join jaden in being a loser though the rest of the story

chazz:...no

me:good

* * *

Ch9 

Chazz smirked evilly and grabbed Alexis and pulled her on stage and handed her a mic and said "time to be part of the action"

Alexis blushed and said "what song"

Chazz said "you'll see"

And the music started

Times are strange  
we got a free upgrade for  
snakes on a plane.  
Fuck em, I don't care.  
Pop the cheap champagne,  
we're going down in flames, hey.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

Alexis was really red at this part as they both sang together.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in their eyes.  
Goodbye.

It's time to fly,  
tonight the sky's alive  
with the turpentine  
lounging in their suits and ties.  
Watch the whore's parade  
for the price of fame, hey.

Chazz made snake like movement with his body which made Alexis almost pass out from a nose bleed.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes

Chazz smiled evilly at Alexis and jaden laughed again this time getting kicked off stage by Alexis.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye.

Ladies and gentlemen  
these snakes are slitherin'  
with dollar signs in they're eyes  
with tongues so reptilian  
this industry's venemous  
with cold-blooded sentiment  
No need for nervousness  
it's just a little turbulence.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes

Chazz had an evil thought and he smiled at the pleasant thought for him at lest.

So kiss me goodbye.  
Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive  
so kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes  
Goodbye.

Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.  
Oh, I'm ready for it  
Come on, bring it.

Chazz kissed Alexis on stage and jaden finished it off.

We seem to be losing altitude  
at an alarming pace  
Midtown downtown  
Snakes on a blog  
I suggest you grab your ankles  
and kiss your ass goodbye.

Chazz smiled and Alexis jumped on him kissing him

Jaden said "um well I would like to keep this thing going if it's alright with you too."

They stopped kissing and chazz said yeah we should keep going they love me."

Jaden says "what about me?"

Chazz said "there is no you."

snakes on a plane(bring it on) - cobra starship


	10. Chapter 10

songs of the lost duelist

summary:hehe moo AxC

genre:romance/humor

rate:T

disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx

chazz:is it finally the end

me:maybe and why are you happy about it

chazz: I'm not I like this because I could be with alexis :'(

alexis:chazz think fast [turns him around and kisses him

jaden: what about me

me: thats good for you chazz...oh jaden when did you get here

jaden:'( no one loves me

me:hehe moo

* * *

Ch10 

Chazz smirked and made a pose with his arms wide out and start his song.

Hey!

Hey!

Hey! (Hey!)

Nothing you can say! (Say!)

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)

Now, its time to shine! (Shine!)

I'm gonna take what's mine

Chazz looks at jaden when he sings this part.

Take whats mine...

Hey! (Hey!)

Nothing you can say! (Say!)

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)

Now, its time to shine! (Shine!)

I'm gonna take what's mine

Alexis is dancing in the back round and chazz starts dancing alittle.

Your gonna burn in my light

They tried too hard to follow,

But no one can

Inside you're all so hollow,

You understand?

Hey! (Hey!)

Nothing you can say! (Say!)

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)

Now, its time to shine! (Shine!)

I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light

I give and you take and I waited for you

But, I made a mistake

It's clear that your fear is so near

Because I see the look on your face

You tried to hold me under

I held my breath

Alone and now you wonder

What I possess

Chazz has a look of evil intent on his face and in his eyes.

Hey! (Hey!)

Nothing you can say! (Say!)

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)

Now its time to shine! (Shine)

You're gonna burn in my light

Hey!

Nothing you can say

Nothings gonna change what you've done to me

Now its time to shine

I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light

Chazz starts rocking out with his guitar.

[Guitar Solo

Hey! (Hey!)

Nothing you can say! (Say!)

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)

Now, its time to shine! (Shine!)

I'm gonna take what's mine

Take whats mine...

Hey! (Hey!)

Nothing you can say! (Say!)

Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)

Now, its time to shine! (Shine!)

I'm gonna take what's mine

You're gonna burn in my light

Burn in my light!

Alexis and him walk off stage and start making out in the back why jaden getting stuff thrown at him for trying to say the concerts over.

burn in my light (wwe cut version) -mercy drive

a/n:the cut versions longer then the real song


	11. update

hey i might just rewrite this whole story with different songs and more then just a few lines all depends if i'm not that busy


End file.
